Born For This
by Born For This 922
Summary: A young monk searches for a boy who is part of a group that will save the world...  We follow these two on a adventure to reach a level of power unattainable by humans


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ however the first few chapters have almost nothing to do with DBZ but no worries the dbz will come later on. This is just character development.

A/N: This is an attempt to rewrite some DBZ history with my own OC, now with that said he will not be overpowered he will in fact be weaker than both Gohan and Goku, perhaps even Vegeta. So its original and it will fit nicely into the main plot.

Born For This

The Many Intro's and what not plus a surprise

In a land far to the North there is monastery that is simple in design but ornate in decor. It is covered in flowers and golden statues; in the front of the Monastery lies a Giant gate that express a devotion to a higher master. However our focuses does not lie on the higher master but rather on a young monk, named Xuanzang, he his currently deep in meditation in search for an answer as to how to get a goose out of a small bottle when his mind becomes clouded and an ominous voice began to speak.

"In a time when our planet is in despair" the disembody voice spoke with a deathly tone

The young Monk shakily replied "Wh Wh Who are you I I.."

"Be Silent You insolent Fool. You will listen to me NOW! Understand?" The monk takes a few steps back and he shakes his head yes. " Good, now Xuanzang listen closely the end will come not from fire or water but from within. All will be destroyed. I know the pressure you feel my son". The disembodied figure began to take a form and and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Remember when we are on the eve of destruction we will not lose hope for we are a most resourceful people"

The monk finally spoke up with desperation in his voice. "Um Sir if we are truly on the eve of the end please stop with these codons ,and lead me to enlightenment so I may save my people.

The being looked at the monk. And smirked "My time is up but before I depart, a boy to the southeast seek him out and protect him for he is one part of our last hope."

Xuanzang bursted out of his mediation and darted towards his room. He rushed in there and grabbed a extra robe along with his staff. Afterwards he darted towards the monasteries monster gates. When he arrived at the gates he found his master waiting on him. They stared each other down,the old master with a calmness in his eyes while Xuanzang held a fierce determination that can only be extinguished by achieving his goal.

Five minutes passed before either of the bald men acknowledged each other. The acknowledgment was subtle as the elderly master only bowed his head giving his approval. With that our young monk smiled and dashed off in a southeasterly direction in search of humanities hope.

* * *

><p>_A bright sunny day, large crashes can be heard throughout a forest. A large lumberjack named Decatur sat on a stump watching this unique boy chopping down tree after tree with just his feet.<p>

Decater cheers the young lad on " Com' om... YAY that's the stuff.. Look at you go". While in the back of his mind he thought ' My god what strength especially in one so young I mean Lucas is only four years old and I'm willin' to bet that he is stronger than me' deep in thought the hefty lumberjack busts outs laughing.

This catches young Lucas' eye "Pap whats wrong are you okay" Lucas asked quizzically. "

"Nothing son just thinking about how special you are"

He looks at the dark haired boy he had blue eyes that matched the sky, but his most striking feature was his strength. He was abnormally strong not only for his age but for any human that Decatur has ever seen. Decatur looked down at the boy and spoke " Hey kid how about we take a trip to a waterfall my dad used to take me when I was a youngen"

"Oh where is that sir oh where oh where I get to see oh this is so cool" Lucas exclaimed excitedly he calmed down and stared into the sky " But wait paps whats a waterfall"

The older lumberjack fell over in astonishment all he could muster to say was "you will see when we get there".

Later that day the two walked at a leisurely pace down a hidden trail along a rather large river. They came into a large opening where a roaring waterfall stood somewhere around 100 feet high. The young Lucas ran and jumped strait into a river swimming towards the waterfall.

Decatur laid back against a tree and said under his breath " Lucas your so fearless and kind hearted you may not be my son but I'm damn proud of you".

* * *

><p>Xaunzang walked into a country store to pick up some necessary provisions needed for his long journey south.<p>

The radio was on and the monk overheard a broadcast "This is not a drill! An alien have invaded earth and are reeking havoc if you hear this broadcast please take shelter this alie..."

The store attendant snatched the radio out of the wall and ran out the store. Xaunzasng grabbed what he needed and left the money with a note on the counter. He was driven with even more of a resolve than before to find this warrior who will save his race...

A/N: Well thats the first chapter just some BIO and what note. But for those of you who made it through. I have a challenge for y'all, you see I am a history major. I quite enjoy it so in my writing I always allude to historical people or events. Well in this chapter there are two plus one from DBZ. The funny thing is I surprised myself with two them, but if you get all three you will get a shout out and a part in the story. So get at it.

P.S. One of them is not a city


End file.
